Levels
Max Level Current maximum level is 440 until the next update is released. Also note that once you hit max level, the XP ( ) you win for doing quests are replaced by a gold ( ) reward. To know how much this will give, just multiply your level by 10 Gold. So, at level 440 you are rewarded 4400 Gold for finishing a quest. On the wiki, you may see this denoted as: . In addition, some quests will reward you with Gold that is 20,' '''or' even '''30, times your level. You may see this denoted as: or . Gratuity Leveling You can now collect XP from whacking while at current Max Level! ' '' Introduced August 30, 2018 When you're at max level, you continue to gain XP which will fill up a small gold bar over your purple XP bar. When this fills, you'll gain a Gratuity Level, which refills your energy bar but doesn't increase your level. Achievements '''6 new Achievements were added to the General category regarding Gratuity Levels. *Got Gratuity? - Get a gratuity level while at max level *Supplementary Levels - Get 25 gratuity levels while at max level *Con-gratuity-ulations! Get 50 gratuity levels while at max level *Life After Max Level - Get 100 gratuity levels while at max level *Leveling Back Around - Get 200 gratuity levels while at max level *Leveling Laps - Get 400 gratuity levels while at max level Note: Your energy bar will need room to gain the energy (or have the VIP power Leveler's Boon enabled), but you won't lose any energy that you have over your max energy. Possible Modifiers When you complete events in Bush Whacker 2, you have the ability to earn one of three ribbons. For each event you can only be awarded one ribbon. The ribbons available per event are Small, Medium and Large which will increase your base max energy by 5, 10 or 20 respectively. See the Events Navbox below to navigate to a specific event. At some point of the main adventure there's an NPC (Non-Playable Character) that you'll meet that may increase some of your Max Capacity of your stats permanently. Choose carefully. Also if you complete a certain series of quest building in the Commons, you can get an item that permanently increases your max energy level. Completing further quests in buildings in the Commons may also increase your base stat maximums. Some pets and trinkets will also increase your energy capacity as long as you have them equipped. Leveling Up The amount of experience required to level increases as you increase in levels, but your maximum energy pool also increases. When you gain a level, your current energy is also increased to its new adjusted maximum level. *''' XP requirements for levels 94 and up are unconfirmed. How long it takes to Level Up If you're curious how long it will take you to level up, use the following calculations. Keep in mind that this includes only energy regeneration, not quests, energy packs, fruits, or Mana Whacks. If you take into account all free energy, experience, or both it will drastically cut down the amount of time until your next level. First, find your Energy Rate: energy per tick divided by length of tick (in minutes). Both of these can be tweaked by various trinkets, so it’s important to know exactly what your rate really is. To find this you can ether hover your mouse over your energy bar. Note how much energy you have before and after the beginning of a tick and what the timer resets to. Other way is to simply check what Trinkets you have keeping in mind that base tick without Pocket Watch is 5min and base EP per tick is 1. For example you have Candy Apple (+3 EP per tick) and Broken Pocket Watch (-1 min length of tick), so you get 4 energy every 4 minutes. So it means that your Energy Rate equals: '''/ tick) / / tic) = 1(EP / min) (read: one point of energy per minute) Next, multiply your energy rate by 300. Why? Since there are 60 minutes in an hour, so multiplying your rate by 60 will tell you how much energy you get in an hour. You also get 5 experience per energy spent in whacking, so multiplying by 5 will tell you approximately how much experience you can get just from energy regen in an hour. So following example from above it means that you get: (1(EP / min) * 60min * 5(exp / EP))/h = 300exp/h (read: 300 exp for 1 hour of waiting) Now hover your mouse over the exp bar. It will tell you how much experience you need to level up. For example you need 3,790 experience to level up. Divide this number by the number you found in the last step. 3790exp / 300(exp/h) = 12.633h If you want to get really fancy, take everything after the decimal and multiply it by 60. That will tell you how many minutes you will have to wait after completing full hours of waiting like in example: 0.633 * 60min = 37.999min or 38 minutes. Category:Energy